Flaming Heart
by Lukira Choniru
Summary: Kai is reunited with his sister and an old friend. But someone is plotting against them. But who?
1. Reunion

Author's Notes: First Beyblade fic. Yaoi maybe. Don't sue since I'm a horrible writer ok? There might be some OC's involved too…I'm not sure. Argh…should've wrote an outline first…

~*~

**__**

Flaming Heart

Reunion

A heart is like a gem, precious to everyone. Every person's heart is different. No one can have the same exact heart, and some people just don't have one. But for me, I just can't figure mine out. A figure sat upon a cliff gazing at the setting sun. She sighed as a light, Russian breeze blew her long, slate colored hair. A few blue bangs covered her amber eyes that matched her green, baggy jeans and black t-shirt. "Where are you? It's been twelve years, and you never came. You promised…you promised." 

A rustle in the bushes startled her as a boy with short onyx colored hair walked towards her. "What do you want now, Drake?"

He placed his hands into his pockets and looked at her with his mahogany ones. "Geez, I was just gonna say that he's coming this afternoon."

Her reaction had surprised him as she rubbed a locket around her neck. Turning around, she gently placed her head on his shoulder. "Finally…" She closed her eyes and looked up at him. "Thanks for all this." Still blushing, he led them back into a large mansion. 

*~*

"Hurry up Tyson! We're gonna be late!" A navy haired teen was running towards a bus that was waiting for him. Eating a pancake, he arrived at the door.

"It's not my fault they ran out of pancakes!" A small blonde boy pulled his teammate through the door. The blonde shook his head a sighed. 

"Where exactly are we going, Kai?" The Chinese blader asked his captain who was sitting in the back. 

"Some place in the Ural Mountains." A flat toned voice answered Rei's question. The bus jerked forward and started up the mountain, passing many small towns and trees. 

Childhood memories filled his mind while his ride was climbing up the mountain.

__

Three small children were playing by the river. The smallest, a girl with long hair was buried under the other two boys. "Hey! C'mon stop you guys!" She giggled as the oldest of the three tickled her sides. The middle boy was pinning her down on her back.

Laughter filled the air that afternoon. The sun was beginning to set when all three of them were sitting together on a cliff. The middle boy flopped on to his back. "You know what? I thought about something last night." The other two joined him on the soft grass. "Let's make a promise."

The girl looked at him. "What kind of promise?" Kai turned towards the boy. 

He closed his eyes and opened them slowly. "Let's promise that we'll do this again someday." All of them sat back up. 

"Sure. That won't be too hard…I don't think so. But we're gonna be busy for the next couple of years. Me with beyblading. You with academics. And Drake with computers." The oldest sighed.

"Yea…" The other hung their heads. The female was the first one to recover. "Why don't we meet again in like twelve years? We'll all be sixteen by then."

The boys nodded. "Yea, that would cool. Let's all shake on it." 

The phoenix sighed. It's the twelfth year already. The vision was so blurry though. Who are these people? Are they supposed to be 'friends?' They seem so familiar yet so vague. I don't remember much at all…Tyson's voice cut through his thoughts. "We're here!!!" 

As everyone started getting off, Kai grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. There was a large, beautiful lake in front of a rather familiar mansion. Where have I seen that mansion before? Two large phoenixes were engraved on the gate. Wait a minute…It can't be. That looks just like… "Dranzer?" Rei watched Kai's surprised expression. 

Kai ignored the statement. If that IS Dranzer…then who has the other phoenix? He glanced at the engravings again. The other phoenix was similar to Dranzer, but with a different appearance. Both of them had the same burning eyes and the same 'feathers' above them. But the other one had a slender beak, long, flowing feathers, majestic wings, sharper talons, and was slightly smaller.

"Kai! Hey Kai! C'mon! We don't have all day!" Kai stepped off the bus and looked at his new surroundings. Other than the lake and the mansion, there was a lot of scenery. Many different types of trees surrounded the lake. Terrains of all different kinds were scattered throughout the mountainside. Many different types of obstacles were placed inside each one. Vague memories burst into his thoughts again.

__

"Faster, Dranzer!" The blue blade skimmed past the cans, leaving them ripped open. A hand caught it spinning. "Still not strong enough. Let's go again."

He relaunched the blade against the cans again. "C'mon Dranzer?!? Is that the best you can do? Let's speed things up a bit." With a flick of his wrist, the phoenix bitbeast glowed and shredded the cans into pieces. "That's better."

When he was about to pick up the blade, a violet blade clashed against it. Looking up, he saw the girl standing there with her usual smirk. "Daizgra!" The bitbeast glowed the same firey red tone and slammed against the blue blade. 

Kai was about to remember what the girl looked like, when Rei called out to him. "C'mon Kai! We're gonna be late for the orientation!" A butler was standing by the bus stop, murmuring some facts into his walkie-talkie. 

"Affirmative, sir." He bowed to the guests. "Welcome to our humble hom-"

A voice cut him off. "Save the lecture. We'll be the ones showing them around." The Bladebreakers turned around to see black boots covered by white pants, and a gray shirt. A boy with sharp features was approaching them. The butler bowed.

"I suppose you'll want me to be dismissed, sir?" His master gave him a brief nod and turned toward his guests. 

"As Ricardo said, welcome. I'll be your host, Drake Slayt. Please make yourself at home." Placing his hands into his pockets, he noticed Kai looking at him with his mouth open.

It can't be. It just cannot be possibly be him…Drake? I have got to stop drinking coffee. He fixed his view back on to the phoenixes, but he still glanced at Drake every now and then.

Tyson dropped his bag. "Nice to meet ya, Drake. I'm Tyson." Drake gave a brief nod. "The blonde's, Max. And that's Rei. Oh yea, and our captain, Kai." The name Kai gave Drake something to smile about.

"Long time no see huh, Kai? Or may I say that someone's been waiting a long time to greet you." The comment had made the phoenix look up. It must be that girl. So where is she?

The rest of the Bladebreakers weren't aware of this except for Rei. Someone that Kai hasn't been talking about huh? That sounds sort of fishy, even for me. I just hope that they don't take my Kai away from me. The neko-jin crossed his arms. 

"I'll show you around the place you'll be staying." Drake picked up the walkie-talkie at his waist. "Please set up 19821. Our guests will be occupying that space for awhile." He turned back to face his guests. "This way."

He opened the gate for them, and held it open. Feeling suspicious, Kai eyed Drake. Their eyes met and he finally spoke. "I can tell that something strange is going on." A light sigh was his response. 

"Your right, Kai. And I'm pretty sure that you know what's going on already." The comment from his thoughts returned to his head again. _This is the twelfth year already._ A shocked expression made Drake smirk. "So you finally figured it out. Welcome back." 

Kai was lost for words. This place _was _my home? It can't be. I lived in the Abbey for my childhood. How can that be possible? "Do you want to stand here or come inside?" Drake was already closing the door when Kai pushed it back open.

The yard had a beautiful, marble fountain that was engraved into a figure that looked like flames. Some white lotus flowers were floating aimlessly around in the water. About five different pathways were leading into different directions. Drake stood in front of the Bladebreakers who were taking in their new surroundings. "As you can see, this property is very large. Each of these pathways led to different sections. These two lead to the buildings. You'll probably be using those routes the most." He motioned to the two on the left. "The one in the middle leads to all the different terrains that exist on this mountainside. You'll be seeing them shortly soon. As for these two…" He pointed out the last two on the right, "The second to last one leads to the training hall. The last one you don't need to worry about. That just leads down the mountain to my house."

"So you're saying that you don't live here?" Drake nodded to Max's question. 

"My friend lives here. I come here often though. You'll meet her very, very soon. I'm pretty sure that your captain will recognize her." Kai dropped his bag. Everything finally makes sense now. That means that…the girl?!? The vision of the girl came back. She looks almost like me! What does this mean? Rei looked at the confused look on his captain's face. Kai…

Footsteps caused Kai to look up. A girl walked over to Drake and turned towards the Bladebreakers. "I'm the one who lives here. I'm Teraysa(AN: Pronounced ter-ray-sa). Tei for short. I'm pretty sure that you might recognize me." Tyson's mouth dropped. 

"Y-You mean t-that y-you-re the one that d-defeated Tala before us?" She nodded. 

"Yep. I defeated Tala when I was just 8. You can just ask Kai. I'm sure that he can tell you the details." Kai was too stunned to speak. It's her. She came. This is her home. I'm on her territory. That means that…this is the place where we were supposed to meet. 

Rei was looking at Kai and Tei with a strange expression. "How do you know that Kai saw? How did you meet Kai?" She sniggered. 

"That's because…I'm his sister. We used to live here together before our grandfather dragged him off to the Abbey. Isn't that right Kai? Or did you forget about me already?" She fixed her gaze on the boy the dropped to his knees. So this is who she is…No wonder she's so familiar. But, wait. She can't be right. I don't have any siblings. She has no proof…or does she?

To be continued…

Notes: Wow, that wasn't so bad. Oh yea, erm…does anyone know how to delete stories? I really wanna delete my other stories and junk. This one seems better. It'll become better if you would review? xD

****


	2. Confession

Crap…I messed up on the name. It's supposed to be Teishya. Pronounced Tei-shi-ya. Er…that's the only change in the story. Don't forget to review at the end!

~*~

Confession

Kai regained his strength and stood back up. "I don't believe you. You have no proof." Tei smirked.

"Oh, is that so? Then I bet I can explain why you have those face marks on your face?" She made a gesture to him with her eyebrows.

He gritted his teeth. She's starting to annoy me already. "All right then, explain." The Bladebreakers stood there, not knowing what to do or expect. Rei was already too shocked for words. Tei shifted her eyes the puzzled Bladebreakers and back to her older brother. 

"I'll tell you later when there aren't that many people around. Oh by the way, you're not the only teams that are arriving. Drake invited several others. You might just recognize them." She stood against Drake. "You guys might want to settle down first. Escort them to the front hall by 5 o'clock sharp. They'll meet up with everyone else there." He nodded.

The new girl turned towards the large mansion and left. Rei was still staring at Tei when she walked back. That girl is very suspicious. And how does she know Kai that well? That's what I want to know. But something still doesn't feel right. "This way. Tei has assigned me to give you each one of our guesthouses to sleep in. As for Kai…she has arranged him to sleep somewhere else. But do not worry. I'm fairly sure that she will not do any harm towards him. Now will Tyson, Max, Kenny, and…"

Rei spun around. "It's Rei. And Kenny won't be joining us. He has gone back to Japan to finish his examinations of the Demolition Boys." Drake squinted at the clipboard he was holding. 

"Oh yea. Sorry about that." He flashed a smile at him. Rei blinked in surprise. Did he just smile at me? That was freaky… Kai noticed the strange gesture that Drake had given to Rei. What the hell was that all about? "Kai, you'll have to head up towards the mansion. Ricardo will escort you there, to your room." The butler was waiting at the foot of a long, marble staircase that lead to a porch atop a hill. 

Kai turned back towards his teammates who were following Drake into the path at the far right. He managed to see Rei glance back at him before leaving. "  
Ahem," Ricardo coughed. "This way." Kai followed him up the same marble staircase where Tei had left. 

At the top of the staircase, he looked around at the view. The lake he had saw before was shimmering at the bottom of some hills of the same size. Bushes and grass covered the hillside. The click of a door caused him to break away from the beautiful scene. Ricardo had gone inside while Tei leaned against the doorway. "So tell me then."

She walked towards him. "You're still stubborn, I can see that." His grunt made her continue. "Mother hated you for your poor academic skills and would punish- er…slap you every night. Until when you finally had four scars." Tei fumbled through her hair playfully. "You saw this weird show about sharks and decided to paint them as shark fins. Happy?" 

Kai cocked an eyebrow at her. "That was rather unusual. I thought that all girls would be talkative and all. Guess not. But you still don't have proof." She rolled her eyes.

"If it's more proof you want then come inside first of all." She montioned to the door. Confused, we went inside. A large screen TV was facing him accompanied with a few navy blue sofas. Sparkling Italian tiles covered the floor. A small bar was located at the side of the large room. Some pictures were hanging on the wall. One in particular caught his eye. A man with a stern face was holding hands with a woman. His short slate hair had a few spikes making him look younger. The woman had long, wavy blue hair with paler highlights. Both of them were in a rather casual outfit. The man had gray slacks and a black shirt. A metal chain hung around his neck. But for the woman, she was wearing a green sundress with purple flowers.

"That can't be…" He leaned in for a closer view. Tei had went over the mini-bar and helped herself to a soda from the fridge. 

"Face it already. I'm your sister, okay? And yes, that is Father and Mother." She popped open the tab and started gulping it down. Kai was standing there. If that man _is _my father, then that must be my mother. But how does _she _know? "I know because Selima's mother took the picture." 

Kai twisted his head towards his so-called-sister. "You mean you know Selima?!?" She nodded.

"Yea, they're one of our closest family friends. How do you know her?" She stopped drinking the can and looked up at him. This is just too weird. Kai's head was spinning circles around him as thoughts kept popping up everywhere. 

"Selima and her little friends were trying to steal our bitbeasts. Hey, doesn't she have like a friend named Kane or something?" Tei took another sip from the can before answering her brother's question.

"Yea. Then you must know Jimmy and Gouki. They're just friends of Selima." Kai nodded. His curiosity was leading him towards a hallway. That's strange. I feel like there's something luring me into that hallway. The tap of a can being thrown into a trash can woke the phoenix up. "You said you want evidence right? Then you can go around the house. Ricardo and Natashia won't mind. They're making preparations for tonight's banquet with the other maids and butlers."

Kai's eyes lit up. "Who else is coming?" Tei was walking out of the room as the other phoenix followed.

"Just a few friends. You guys, the Majestics, Saint Shields, Selima with her friends, Drake, and some others." She started up a spiral staircase in a corner of the entrance hall. Another like it was on the other side of the room. A large marble staircase lead straight up. Almost unconsciously, Kai took a few steps to the other staircase as Tei watched her brother from above. Realizing what he was doing, Kai stopped. Something is calling me. But what? It may be a trap set up by Tei, but I just need to know why I have this sudden urge to go. 

"It's funny. Just seeing you floating around the house, trying to remember everything. If you want to find out about something just ask Tei. Or is that too hard to do?" Kai spun around to find the source of the voice. A laugh mocked at the phoenix, encouraging him to look harder.

"Who are you?" He had found the source. A girl his age was leaning against the wall of the hallway. (For your descriptive pleasure…) A hand was stuck inside one of the pockets of her baggy jeans. A black tank top(Yes, I'm obsessed with black tank tops xD) with a red yin and yang symbol covered her slim body . A belt that held two katanas, a pair of sais, and a chain attached to a blade were shown. Deep brown eyes that glimmered with shades of gold pierced through him. Purple streaked black hair was tied up into an elegant ponytail held up by a red ribbon. In her hands was a long staff with several inscriptions on the blade. 

"Pathetic. You truly really have turned weak since last time." Last time? Since when was there a last time? Kai stepped towards. 

"Again. Who are you?" So many people who just pop up out of nowhere. What is with this place?

A smirk followed her answer. "You've forgotten so quickly Kai. Must I remind you?" Without a warning, Kai had taken out his blade and launched it. "Still playing 'tough-boy'?" With that she flipped the long staff around and launched a black blade. A launcher behind a weapon? Impossible. Tei was frantically pressing buttons on a remote and a beyblade dish rose out of one of the tiles. 

Both blades landed and circled each other for a weak spot until Kai called out his beloved bitbeast. "Dranzer! Flame Saber attack!" The fire consumed blade flew up into the air and hurtled itself at the black blade. 

"Yep. You haven't changed one bit Kai. Always trying to end everything quickly." Her eyes focused on the descending blade. "Roshinou! Hell Fire Strike!" The black blade started darting across the dish. Flames consuming the source and the trail. 

"Dranzer! Finish it!" The black blade had stopped moving and waited for the right moment when…

"Stop the battle." A rather familiar violet blade disrupted their thoughts and suddenly knocked both blades into their owners hands. Tei caught her own and shot a death glare at the other girl. "Shouldn't you be doing something like greeting the other guests?" She cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked when the girl cursed. 

"Next time you won't be so lucky Kai." With this she walked off. The beyblade dish sunk back into the floor as Tei turned to Kai. 

"Sorry about her. You'll meet her later. As for the 'proof' you desire you'll find it in your room. After all, I do know you better than most people."

"And how do you suppose you know me best?" Tei rolled her eyes as she started up the spiral staircase leading to 'Kai's room' 

"You'll see. Now quit being so stubborn and lets go." Not knowing exactly what to do, he followed her up the staircase, into the domains of memories that were hidden inside.

***

"Here we are." Drake pressed a key into the hole of the doorknob. "These three guest houses should do fine. They're by the lake that Kai and Tei's father had dug." Drake tossed them each a pair of keys. "Once you're done settling in, come out to the gates. Everyone else should be arriving about that time."

Tyson's eyes had a light spark to them. "There's gonna be food tonight right? I mean, we didn't pack any." Drake nodded. 

"Our chefs are one of the few finest chefs in Russia." Tyson's usual cheesy smile wouldn't keep in the excitement contained any longer.

"All right!" Rei and Max laughed. Tyson's urge to eat was always making them laugh. 

***

"What the hell?" Kai looked around the hallway he found on top of the stairs. On the walls were various pictures of him when he was younger. Various rooms were lined up, but the one at the end of the hallway was making him anxious. As always, Tei was bored and waiting for her brother's move. 

"Yea, that's your room. Now hurry up. Everyone's probably waiting for us." Kai turned back towards to girl. 

"How do you know so much about me?" She sighed and slapped her head. He just doesn't get it does he?

"For the last time, it's because I'm your sister. You know what? To make it even more obvious, I'll tell you the real thing. So do you what to know I am besides your sister?" Kai stopped walking to the door and nodded to let her continue. 

A sigh followed. "Well, you won't believe this but I'm your twin sister. It says so write on your birth certificate. You were born right before. Now go to your room if you want the complete facts." 

"And you still want me to believe all this crap. Heh. Maybe you're not so dumb as I thought." Standing right before the door, Kai took a breath as he pushed it open.

The first thing that caught his eye was the frame right on the opposite wall. His birth certificate. Like what Tei had said! Ignoring the king sized bed complete with navy blue sheets/blankets that had flames. Even ignoring the many photos of various beyblades with their bitbeasts covering the dark red wall. 

Directly on the line that demanded the other siblings of the child indeed was…Teishya Hiwatari, as date stated. Wobbly knees and confused thoughts filled Kai's mind again. So she is… A creaking door made Kai come back into realization. His twin stood at the doorway with the same stern eyes as the man in the picture downstairs. 

Kai gritted his teeth and faced her with many different emotions. "So, I guess you _are…_ my twin sister." A irritating smirk answered him.

"Of course I am your true sibling, Kai. I always have been keeping touch with you for twelve years through the virus I had put in Dizzi's hard drive. Except, she never noticed it." Kenny's computer? She even got past security? What the hell? Dizzi just got a new security upgrade. Or at least what Kenny said.

Tei saw some interest flash in Kai's eyes as she started to turn around. Kai looked around the enormous bedroom with fascination. "H-Have you done anything to my room? Something just doesn't feel right." Her feet stopped moving.

"Clever. Knew you wouldn't feel the same without your special launcher." Her usual mahogany eyes turned to a dark gray color. 

"My special launcher?" His eyes traveled to her hands which slid into the pockets of her pants. They fished out launcher similar to his own. A dark navy blue color replaced the regular blue which he was so fond of. A grayish greenish rubber grip was located near the end. But what caught his eye was the rip cord. A long sliver of silver metal as a rip cord?

"This was the launcher that father gave you. It was said to have the most powerful flames located inside the blade that originally was launched. I'm pretty sure that you know which blade that is…Kai. I'll make sure that you hand over Dranzer to me later. I've waited this day when I would finally be able to defeat the same beyblade that caused me to become weaker. I will see you at the beyblade arena later." With the last flick of glares to Kai, she left with no sound leaving him speechless.

~*~

Who…That took me a long time. Sorry I took a long time to update. Even though…NO ONE READS FLAMING HEART!!! And I spent so much time on it too. *sniff* Oh well. At least I tried. I'll probably get the next chapter up around winter break. Oh yea, if you don't know what a long staff is, it's sorta like Crim's weapon in .Hack//Sign or Ren in Shaman King. If you still don't know, then it's sorta like a spear. Instead of a spear point, there is a large, sometimes curved blade. But this "mysterious figure's" long staff's blade is going to be a bit larger than usual. Ok, that's enuf talkin for me. Stupid internet's down. I'm at school ryt now. Hehehe…not. 


End file.
